How to Kill a Fly
by Sakira
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so all I'll tell you is it's back in the day. Have fun reading.


TITLE: How to Kill a Fly  
  
AUTHOR: Sakira chibi_sakira@hotmail.com/ Mary fairy_song@Hotmail.com [doesn't matter, same   
person]  
  
RATING: PG, probably  
  
CATEGORY: hummor, Doggett and CC bashing, DD bashing  
  
SPOILERS: Not many....well, actually, season 8 spoilers...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh for Vince's sake, I don't own anyone, they all belong to CC, 1013, Fox, and other big   
companies. They'd better have me in their will. I'd like to own Mulder, but somehow I don't see that   
happening just yet. Humm...I could always get a clone, though....  
  
SUMMARY: It's back in the day. Mulder & Scully are in school together (Mulder in the grade above).   
They've finally lost it. Or at least Mulder has. No, change that, they both have. Third person omniscient.  
  
AUTHOR'S CRAP: I'm bored and my subscription for the Avalon RPG just ran out. I should read my book,   
Tale of Two Cities, but Dickens is really getting on my nerves latley. And just to prove how sad I am, hi to   
everyone who knows me! Anyways...  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
April 20, 2001  
3:06 am  
  
"Daaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaa!!" The pestering voice came from the open window Slowly, the short brunette sat   
up in bed, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Wutcha doin?"  
  
"You moron, I'm sleeping," she grumbled, "Do you have any idea of what the time is?"  
  
"Well...yeah...." He shrugged. "The little informer thingy at the begining of this page told me."  
  
"Ha. Makes sence," she nodded. "Why are you at my house so late, or early, or whatever?"  
  
"I had the weirdest dream!"  
  
"Oh, wonderful, Spooky," Dana grumbled and turned on the light next to her bed. "I suppose you're going to   
want to keep me up half the night telling me about it, too."  
  
"You know me too well," the boy said with a smile.  
  
"I'm trying to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing, Fox."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Whyyy nooot, Fooxxie? You appear at my house in the middle of the night, I'll call you whaat evvver   
pleases mee," Dana purposly slured her words.  
  
"What are you on, and why aren't you sharing?" Fox seemed torn between being scared and humored.  
  
"Oh...you know, the ususal..." she snickered. "Majik Mushrooms, X, hallucinogens...Quit looking at me like   
that, I'm kidding. By the way, why are you here so late? Couldn't it have waited till I was at least out of my   
pajamas and in some normal clothes? Or was that your intent, catch the sleepy girl before her senses came   
back to her?"  
  
"Just exactly what are you implying?"  
  
"Shut up and tell me about your stupid dream so I can go back to sleep."  
  
"Er...okay....well, for one thing, we were old. I mean we were maybe 30 something, and we were both in   
the FBI..." Fox spilled out a story about eight years of chasing aliens. {insert everything from x-files from   
season 1-8}.  
  
Arter about an hour of talking, at last Fox's dream came to a conclusion.  
  
"...and you were pregnant, and I was abducted by aliens."  
  
"Uh-huh...." Dana scratched her head and yawned. "Interesting dream....who nocked me up? That's what I   
want to know."  
  
"I dunno. I think I did..."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to be having this conversation in the middle of the night..." Dana sneered at her friend.   
"And did I ever get over my cancer? And are there really aliens? Was the Smoking Man your real father?   
(I'm having Star Wars flashbacks....) And was your first word really JFK?"  
  
"I think that chip cured your cancer, I doubt the part about aliens, he probably was my dad, and no, in real   
life, my first word wasn't JFK."  
  
"Aaw...how can you not believe in aliens?" Dana grinned sleepily. "Actually....I think my first word was   
JFK...."  
  
"You nut case..."  
  
"You're one to talk. I really thought you got smarter when you go to the nineth grade, not dumber," Dana   
chucked a pillow at Fox, who was still leaning on the ladder which was propped against the window to   
Dana's room. Unfortunatly, the pillow went out the window, instead of hitting Fox.  
  
"I'll get it!" He laughed, and leaned backwards to try and catch the flying object.  
  
"Fox, you idiot, you'll..." there was a great crashing sound as the ladder hit the ground. "...fall..."  
  
"I'm OKAY!" shouted Fox from the ground. "I got your pillow!"  
  
He climbed back up the ladder and flung the pillow back at Dana's head. "There you go."  
  
"You looser," Dana stuck her tongue out at Fox as the pillow hit her in the side of the head. "Uuuii...Won't   
your parents be worried when they find out you're not home?"  
  
"No, because they're not here this weekend. Them and Sam went out to see some of my dad's friends from   
where ever."  
  
"Well, then. We have something in common, only Missy is here this weekend with me. Mum, dad, and my   
brothers went to this weird presentation or something off in Maryland." Dana told him. "Which friends of   
you dad's?"  
  
"Chris Carter, John Doggett, and something or another Spender."  
  
"Carter? Chris Carter?" Dana held back laughter. "What kind of freak would name their kids Chris Carter?   
WHAT a gay name! And John Doggett....another looser name. Who let the dogs out? Oh, evil evil   
song...Pop is bad."  
  
"What happened to your brain?"  
  
"I threw it out the window while you went to get the pillow. Why, didn't you see it down there?" Dana looked   
as serious as possible.  
  
"Ah, well, it's so small, I must have missed it," he laughed.  
  
"Looser...." Dana shook her head. "Well, it's too late to be running around the town in the dark, why don't   
you stay here for the night?"  
  
"Oh, Scully!" Fox clasped his hands to his heart in mock surprise. "Are you trying to make a move on me?   
Because I am not stupid enough to get hit on like that...."  
  
"You're sleeping on the couch over there, Mulder," Dana pointed to the sofa on the other side of her large   
room. "You've stayed over enough so that you should know by now where the pillows and junk are."  
  
"Of cource," Fox climbed through the window. "But, Dana, promise me one thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No matter how much you want me," he put all the honey and innocence possible in his voice. "Promise me   
you won't come and try to .... do stuff in the middle of the night."  
  
"Remind me, I've forgotten," Dana grumbled, "Why do I put up with you again?"  
  
"Because I'm so hot? Or is it my manly stregnth and rugged good looks that have you weak at the knees?"   
He threw a pillow on the couch, and flopped down. "Or maybe it's because I'm so completly awesom,   
like....Johnny Bravo! Hoo, ha! Man, I'm pretty!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that...." giggled Dana, as she turned off the light.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
End part one...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hey, did anyone like it? I'll have part two done . . . whenever....Send feedback, kay? I'd really love it!! Then   
I could build my confidence up enough to go from being a short, worthless toad to being a short, worthless   
frog! And THEN I can turn into a short, worthless prince! Whoo-hoo!!  
  
Lol...sorry....  



End file.
